


it hurts when you don't pay attention (discontinued)

by saintsofgames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsofgames/pseuds/saintsofgames
Summary: Skeppy is very jealous. Bad is extremely oblivious. Vurb and Quackity love their friends.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this is my first work  
> They're probably a lil out of character srry

Skeppy felt so betrayed, even if he knew the feelings weren't valid. He couldn't help it. Bad had been paying more attention to Quackity than he had to Skeppy. Even if he wasn't trying to, Skeppy felt like Bad was treating him second best. And he always wanted to be Bad's favorite. Bad's center of attention. 

He was sitting in team speak, waiting for anyone. His mind was drifting back to Bad. They hadn't talked in a couple of days. He missed him, but knew he didn't have the courage to start a conversation.

It was then that he heard a ding, signifying someone joined his channel. 

"Hey, Skeppy!" He heard a familiar pug-man say. 

"Hi, Vurb." Skeppy said with no mirth. 

"You good, skep? You've been a bit off lately," Vurb asked, able to read him like a book. He hadn't heard from the diamond-block boy in a little over 5 days, which was unusual.

Vurb probably knew why he had been off lately. He was the only one who knew about his true feelings for the muffin-loving man, "Well, to be honest.. I'm really fuckin' jealous." He started, before being interrupted by a, "Hey, wake up!" He had been poked.

It was BadBoyHalo. Skeppy felt a soft smile settle on his face, before remembering his situation and grimacing.

Ping! The text read, "Hi Skeppy!!! Wanna chat? Join my channel!!! :D"

"Hold on, Vurb, I'll be back in a minute," He moved into Bad's channel. 

"HI GEPPYYY!!!!"

"Hey, bad." 

"What's up!?" Bad said, a smile in his tone.

"Nothing much..." Skeppy sighed softly, hoping Bad didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did.

"Hey, is something wrong?", Bad asked.

"No-!" Skeppy said, panic evident in his tone. 

"Uhh..Okay? If you're sure-"

"Listen, Bad-, is there anything specific you wanted to talk about? I'm kinda busy right now", he lies through his teeth. He missed hearing the other man's voice.

"I mean, not really, no..I just wanted to see what you were up to," Bad said, sounding confused.

"Alright, in that case, I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Skeppy left the channel quickly, not waiting for a reply. Vurb was waiting for him.

"Vuuuuurrrrbbbbb...."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vurb being a sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get a lil more fancy with this one.   
> Also idk how to use that text thing where it makes italics and stuff please bear with me   
> I'm using these little "-" things as a kind of pov/situation change

"Huh, that was weird", Bad thought. His friend usually wasn't busy around this time. Maybe Skeppy was just tired. He sounded really tired..

\- 

"Help me. I don't know what to do."

Vurb sighed deeply. "This is about Bad, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Another deep sigh was heard. Vurb knew he was gonna be in for a long one.

-

"Ughhhhh, I just don't know how to go about it thoughhhh", Skeppy whined to his friend.

"Listen to me. Listen to me, Skep. I've been trying to tell you this forever. You're gonna have to tell him eventually."

"Nooo---"

"No! Listen! You have some time before he realizes you're acting strange, we all know Bad is oblivious, but what will you do when he realizes you're avoiding him? It's going to negatively affect both of you in the long run if you do nothing, Skeppy." Vurb says, slightly exasperated. The two had been arguing for over a half hour at this point.

Skeppy knew this. He had already thought about it, in the nights where he would be kept up with anxiety and pure dread. He already thought about how one small sentence revealing his true feelings could make his whole life fall like a building collapsing. But he also knew, if no words were said, if he did nothing, that these feelings would continue to fester, until his heart is slowly worn down to nothing. Like water eroding stone. 

Suddenly, Skeppy realized how tired he was.

"Okay, Vurb." He yawned. "You're right. As always. I think I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Alright, Skeppy. Text me tomorrow, okay?" Vurb said, his tone softer than it had been previously. He knew his friend was hurting.

"'Kay. Night."

"Night."

User has left your channel.

Skeppy sat back in his chair, taking off his headset. He ran his hands over his face, before getting up and brushing his teeth. As he looked in the mirror at himself, all he could think about was how much he missed his best friend. 

He climbed into bed, falling into a fitful sleep, full of broken hearts, unspoken words, and horrible possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this but it's getting there. thank you to the three people who commented on the last chapter, that was an amazing first response. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the concept of this but i think i didn't write it how I should've. I might try and rewrite it. if anyone wants to they can take this idea and make it their own.


End file.
